


Un vistazo al pasado, otro al presente

by Nicole_Moon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry siempre había sabido cual era su lugar en el mundo. Y, por mucho que se esforzase en cambiarlo, el mundo siempre acababa clavándole un puntapié donde más dolía.</p>
<p>Esta vez, Harrison Wells se había ocupado de ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un vistazo al pasado, otro al presente

**Author's Note:**

> No sé muy bien de dónde salió esto. Solo son un conjunto de pensamientos de Barry acerca de Eobard Thawne y de Harry. Creo que me he levantado sensible hoy XD

**Una vistazo al pasado, otro al presente**

 

La luna se alzaba como un lucero en la negra noche. Era un cielo repleto de nubes oscuras y vaporosas, pero éstas no tenían la fuerza ni la destreza para eclipsar el brillo de su reina. Sentado sobre el suelo duro de la azotea de Laboratorios S.T.A.R, Barry se encontró comparando ese cielo con la propia vida. Con su vida.

Él siempre había sido una nube, desde bien pequeño siendo el tonto y el _friki_ del que todos se burlaban, al que todos eclipsaban. Más adelante, fue golpeado por un rayo y convertido en Flash, el hombre más rápido del mundo, y todo para continuar siendo una nube más eclipsada por el Reverso de Flash, alias falso Harrison Wells. Se había dejado engañar, engatusar por la luz de la luna.

Un nudo ascendió por su garganta como cada vez que pensaba en él. Era difícil explicar cómo se sentía al respecto… Le gustaría, adoraría, de hecho haría un pacto con Belcebú para no sentir nada absolutamente por el hombre que arruinó sus vidas, la de él, la de su familia y la de sus amigos.

Por desgracia, no estaba en sus manos.

Era verdad que para las últimas Navidades había dicho que lo había perdonado, incapaz de seguir odiándolo, incapaz de seguir albergando su recuerdo como un aguijón venenoso que le impedía continuar adelante. Wells ―Eobard― había significado tanto para él… Nadie podría entenderlo nunca, tal vez ni él mismo. Sin embargo, después de haberse encontrado con el verdadero Eobard Thawne y haber escuchado de su propia boca el motivo que había movido todas sus acciones… ¿porque el destino así lo decía? ¿Por esa razón tan absurda se había convertido en su enemigo, viajado en el tiempo y matado a su madre sin siquiera pestañear? Era una decepción que ese fuera el hombre al que tanto había admirado durante toda su infancia y juventud.

Pero esa noche, bajo la atenta mirada del astro nocturno, con el rumor urbano cargando el ambiente, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en ello y se dijo que, de alguna forma, algo hubo cambiado.

El Harrison Wells que él conoció, su mentor, su héroe, el que fue como un padre para él, una tercera figura paterna que no necesitaba pero que, no obstante, consiguió hacerse un hueco en su corazón, ése Harrison Wells era muy distinto al Eobard Thawne que viajó en el tiempo para asesinarlo. Tal vez fuera la convivencia en otro tiempo, la obligación a la que tuvo que someterse para cumplir sus planes, el fingir que solo era un pobre inválido, que, tras su egocentrismo y brusquedad superficial, había un buen fondo. Barry no sabía el qué, pero sí sabía que en algún punto de la historia, Eobard se había arrepentido de sus pecados ―si bien ya no había forma de enmendar las abominaciones que sangraban en sus manos―.

<< _Con el tiempo he llegado a comprender lo que Henry y Joe sienten cuando te miran con orgullo… con amor_ >>.

El recuerdo de aquellas palabras burbujeó con amargura en su conciencia, casi provocando una oleada de náuseas.

Odio. Lo había sentido la primera vez que las escuchó. ¿Ahora? Tan solo un sentimiento desalentador y una tristeza enfermiza porque, sin percatarse, había llegado a comprender que era verdad. De algún modo retorcido, sí, pero Eobard, el Eobard que había matado al Dr. Wells de la Tierra 1 y que había sido erradicado de la existencia con la muerte de Eddie, había llegado a quererlo. Sinceramente. Contra todo pronóstico. Y Barry también lo había querido, de ahí que su traición escociera tanto.

Un trémulo suspiro escapó de sus labios, que tiritaban ateridos por el frío. Encogido, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, se frotó las manos y las calentó con el vaho que exudaba de su boca al respirar.

Después de todo lo sucedido cualquiera diría que Barry había aprendido la lección, y vaya si lo había hecho. Empero continuaba siendo una de aquellas nubes. Lo continuaba siendo con Zoom, a quien no podía superar y encarcelar por mucho que se esforzara; así como lo era para Harry...

―Harry… Nada puede cambiarlo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó, al aire―. Jesse y Tess siempre serán tus lunas brillantes, nadie más tiene un cupón para ello.

Ni siquiera después del beso que habían compartido en Tierra 2. Había sido en un momento de adrenalina. Temor, pasión, fiel entendimiento tal vez. Necesidad. La diferencia era que para Barry ese beso había sacudido el suelo bajo sus pies, mientras que para Harry… tal pareciera que aquello hubiera sido un espejismo fútil y sin sentido. Algo que era mejor fingir que nunca había ocurrido.

Y dolía, demonios que dolía.

Un chasquido le extrajo de sus pensamientos. Al mirar, vio que la puerta de la azotea se había abierto. Harry estaba ahí, de pie, mirándole con impasibilidad.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Nada. ―Barry se obligó a tragarse el nudo que acusó su garganta―. Nada, solo… pensando.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, estoy bien. Estaré bien.

Se puso en pie de un salto y estiró sus extremidades, entumecidas del tiempo que llevaba sentado en la misma posición. No dejó de notar la mirada del científico sobre él, estudiándole, poco convencido de su respuesta, ¿preocupado? Barry no quería hacerse ilusiones. Aún si le importaba al hombre, nunca sería suficiente para él, nunca sería uno de los pilares de su vida.

―Snow y Ramón te necesitan para una simulación.

Barry estuvo apunto de espetar si no podían subir ellos a decírselo.

―Entendido ―dijo, sin embargo.

Y pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta. El agarre de una mano detuvo su ida, pero Barry se la sacudió de encima. No quería que le tocara, no podía con ello. No ahora.

―¿Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada, Allen?

Su boca se abrió. Durante unas milésimas de segundo, vaciló, indeciso sobre qué decir a continuación. Aquellos ojos azules cobalto le taladraban el alma. Finalmente, respondió: ―Sí, estoy seguro. De todas formas, no es de tu incumbencia.

Luego se dio media vuelta y desapareció escaleras abajo sin ver lo que dejaba atrás: a Harrison Wells con la culpabilidad ensombreciendo su rostro. Pero no había nada que éste pudiera hacer, Barry Allen era un brillante sol mientras que él era la triste luna, dos mundos completamente diferentes, incompatibles, en todos los sentidos posibles.

Por mucho que sintiera por el chico, aquello nunca iba a funcionar, había demasiadas cosas en contra.

Lo mejor era alejarse.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
